OC Contest!
by MoonWarriors
Summary: Info and App inside! Contest closing Wednesday! Get your OC's in now! Need them as soon as possible!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should probably be uploading chapters for Sometimes Dreams Fall Apart but I had an idea for another story and need OC's. And some people said that I should do any OC Contest so... here goes :)**

**Here's the application. I need three girls: one for Carlos, one for Kendall, and one that would be ok if she had evil relations :P I'm closing the contest on Wednesday because I want to get the story started as soon as possible. But if I don't have many submissions, I'll extend the deadline. Please, no Logan or James OC's. Good luck!**

Name:

Nicknames:

Birthday:

Age:

Appearance:

Family:

Short life story (ok to be a little messed up):

Personality:

Style:

Favorites-

Movie:

Show:

Actress/actor:

Song:

Band/Singer:

Animal:

Additional info:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Stengths:

BTR BOY (no James or Logan, sorry):

Any other info?:

Personal stuff:

Ok to have evil relations?:

Here's my OC:

Name: Serenity Alexandra Dawn

Nicknames: Serie

Birthday: December 15

Age: 15, turning 16

Appearance: long black hair and ice blue eyes; pale skin; 5'5"

Family: Dad (Dylan) 49; Mom (Cherie) 46; Brothers: David: 17; Matt: 16

Short life story (ok to be a little messed up): used to be best friends with Big Time Rush; at sixth birthday party, was kidnapped from her room. Wears charm bracelet boys gave her everywhere. When 12, escaped and ran to an orphanage, where she was kept safe, but has frequent nightmares about the kidnapper finding her. After meeting three best friends, moves to L.A. to help one (or all three) fulfill dreams of being famous.

Personality: bubbly and optimistic to hide dark past

Style: always in jeans and t-shirt or knee-length shorts and t-shirt. rare to see in dress. hair always down. eyeliner and mascara; always wears charm bracelet

Favorites-

Movie: I Am Number Four

Show: The Vampire Diaries

Actress/actor: Alex Pettyfer

Song: Rolling in the Deep

Band/Singer: Taylor Swift and Bruno Mars

Animal: Jaguar

Likes: music, flowers, animals, ice cream, when guys call girls "beautiful" or "gorgeous" instead of "hot"

Dislikes: self-centered egomaniacs, when guys call girls "chicks" all the time, moths, giant butterflies,

Fears: being captured by the kidnapper again, often has nightmares about it

Stengths: songwriting skills, hiding her past, singing, dancing, making people feel better

BTR BOY (no James or Logan, sorry): James

Any other info?: nope(:

Personal stuff: she doesn't go anywhere without her charm bracelet, somehow it gives her hope

Ok to have evil relations?: ...no.

**Thanks! Contest will be closing Wednesday so please get in your OC's as soon as possible! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to decide the results, but they were all so good! So so sorry to everyone who didn't get picked; it was really hard to decide. But, here are the winners!**

Winners:

Kendall's OC:

Scarlet Kyliee Liston by fabuluslyfamous

Name: scarlet kyliee liston

Nicknames:scar or ginger

Birthday:aug 31st

Age:16

Appearance:tall,dark brown eyes,ginger hair,tan

Family:mom-decessed dad-deceased sister addy21 jocelyn19 and trina17 brother jon-desceassed

Short life story (ok to be a little messed up):her dad died when she was 11 since then has been really messed up tried suiced twice but oviosly failed and then her life got more screwed up when her brother jon died in service after that she went to mental care four times and then her mom got re-married to darrek who thinks he can just walk in there and think he's there new dad darrek killed her mom when she was 14 then went to live an the orhanage

Personality:Stubborn, can be vain egotistical and indisisive, is slightly anti-social is loyal and sarcastic and doesnt take critsism well. Loves reading but cant spell for her life. she like useing big words for fun. Loves laughing and she likes to joke around. she loves animals and is always up for swimming. Is smart and very charming. she just a mix of james and logan with kendalls leadership thrown in.

Style:She loves Skinny jeans, cardigans, high top sneakers, tunics, off the shoulder tops, long sleeved shirts, ripped jeans, sweatshirts, ankle boots, random tees, converses, flats, and vans. (Abercrombie and Fitch, Hollister, American Eagle, Delia's.)

Favorites-

Movie:8 mile

Show: dog the bounty hunter or on youtube llamas with hats

Actress/actor:selina gomez

Song:drive

Band/Singer:cody simpson

Animal:squirrel

Additional info:She HATES wearing dresses or anything despises the color pink or any form of has a huge collection of never goes anywhere without her of her friends tease her by asking if the ear buds are glued to her ears because she almost never takes them has a strong fear of thunder because when she was younger one time her parents got really mad at her,so she hid in her was thundering at the then she gets very scared whenever she hears thunder.

Likes:people star wars gummy worms sour patch kids

Dislikes: alot

Fears:spiders cheatas

Stengths:her voice and her strenghth

BTR BOY (no James or Logan, sorry):kendall

Any other info?:likes people

Personal stuff:nothin raelly

Ok to have evil relations?:yes uncle red

Carlos's OC:

Sydney Manson by If life was a movie

Name: Sydney Manson

Nicknames: Syd

Birthday: August 16

Age: 15

Appearance: She has a delicate angelic like face, with blonde hair that falls below her chest. Her eyes are hazel, but mostly green. She is quite tanned from hours spent out in the sun, she's slim and has an athletic body and is about 5'2.

Family: Mom (Veronica) 39 when she died, Dad(Victor) 42 when he died

Short life story (ok to be a little messed up): Sydney was the first child that Veronica and Victor had. When she was 7 there was a fire at her house and both her parents died, she was sent to an orphanage. When she was 14 her foster family was abusive and she ran away after living with them for 4 months. After she ran away she got into some trouble with the law, she joined some gangs after Lindsey her only friend in the gang was killed by another gang she knew that she had to get out of there. She got her life back on track and now she's living in an orphanage.

Personality: Sydney isn't really an outgoing person she doesn't like to be the centre of attention. Once you get to know her she will open up.

Style: She likes to blend in and not stand out. You will rarely ever see her with out a hoodie on.

Favorites-

Movie: The Hangover

Show: Supernatural

Actress/actor: Jensen Ackles

Song: I write sins not tragedies - Panic at the disco

Band/Singer: The Script, One Republic

Animal: Flamingo

Additional info:

Likes: poetry, music, hoodies, chocolate, grilled cheese, when boys cook for her

Dislikes: Cheesy pick up lines, spiders, horror movies

Fears: Gangs, being forgotten

Stengths: Gymnastic's, dance, people tell her shes a good singer but she doesn't think so, piano.

BTR BOY (no James or Logan, sorry): Its up to you.

Any other info?: If she has a celeb look a like it would be Dianna Agron but not like identical just small resemblances

Personal stuff: After she got out of the gang she went to rehab. Only her best friends know about it.

Ok to have evil relations?: I don't really know what you mean by that so its up to you.

Final OC:

Nikayla Elizabeth Cooper by AveryPotterFangirl

Name: Nikayla Elizabeth Cooper

Nicknames: Nikki, Kayla

Birthday: February 29, 1992 (leap year birthday!)

Age: 19

Appearance: Dark brown hair, almost black, to her elbows. She has eyes that change with her mood, from light brown (almost gold) to black. She has defined cheekbones and a small nose, with perfect lips. She has medium toned skin and is 5'6''. She has long legs, well-muscled arms and torso, and is very skinny. Her only imperfections are a long, thin scar from the corner of her eye down her left cheek, and another small white scar through her right eyebrow.

Family: Mother: Jacalyn Cooper, Father: Mitchell Cooper, Sisters (deceased): Shay and Lily Cooper

Short life story (ok to be a little messed up): Nikki lived in Florida for most of her life until one day she when she was 17. She was driving home from a soccer game with her sisters. Shay, who was 19 at the time, was driving the car, and Lily, 12, was in the back seat. As a joke, Nikki grabbed the wheel to mess with Shay, and the car flipped and rolled down a hill. Shay died on impact from a blow to the head and Lily was ejected from the backseat and died from loss of blood. Nikki escaped with only cuts, bruises, and a couple of broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. She felt so guilty for the deaths of her sisters that she slipped into a depressive stage. Her parents moved her to Los Angeles for a change of scenery with some friends.

Personality: Quiet and repressed. Doesn't like to talk, but likes to sing. She writes poems and songs to get her feelings out, but doesn't show emotion much more than that. She has a few close friends, as it is hard to break down her walls.

Style: Nikki wears lots of black and grey, as well as a lot of blue. She likes jeans and t-shirts, and she has a black jacket that she wears often. She will sometimes wear skinny jeans. She likes Converse and sneakers, but she owns a pair of boots and some flats as well. She likes to go simple, and doesn't wear a lot of (if any) makeup.

Favorites-

Movie: My Girl

Show: Glee

Actress/actor: Justin Bartha

Song: The Boys of Summer by Don Henley

Band/Singer: Darren Criss

Animal: Meadowlark

Additional info:

Likes: To be alone, music, sad songs, writing poetry or sogs, her guitar, sunsets, rainy days

Dislikes: Crowds, obnoxious people, people who apologize too much, nightmares, driving, guilt

Fears: Driving, car accidents, death, needles, hospitals

Stengths: Music, logic, math

BTR BOY (no James or Logan, sorry): Carlos (or Kendall, whatever you want :P)

Any other info?: Nikki likes to solve puzzles and often occupies her time with sudoku puzzles or logic problems. She keeps a Rubik's cube with her all the time, it comforts her and she can solve it in seconds.

Personal stuff: Nikki has a necklace that she wears at all times, with a diamond heart pendant, given to her by Shay for her last leap year birthday. She keeps it tucked under her shirt at all times.

Ok to have evil relations?: Heck yeah! That would be pretty cool.

**So there are the winners! I'm going to get started as soon as possible but unfortunately, because I have another unfinished story on fanfiction, that will be my top priority. But I will try to update that story as often as possible so I can get this story up :D Once again, sorry to everyone who didn't win, but I will most likely have another OC contest so you'll have another chance ;) Thanks to everyone! The name of the story as of now is Nothing But a Memory so keep an eye out for it! Meanwhile, please read Never Would Have Dreamed, then You Said Forever and Always, and then Sometimes Dreams Fall Apart to get a taste of my writing. Thanks so much!**


End file.
